


Of shiny dragons & sparkling fairies

by Lyuh



Series: Lyuh's Pokemon Crossover [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, I'm very bad at English sorry, M/M, My bad theory about shinies, Pokemon Crossover, Shiny hunter Haru, Sousuke is a total tsundere!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuh/pseuds/Lyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruka decided to become a Pokemon Trainer, he didn't think things wouldn't go as he wished...</p>
<p>When Rin decided to help a poor Pokemon bullied by some brats, he didn't think he'd get a reward that seemed more like a punishment if you asked him...</p>
<p>In which everyone go on a journey to find themselves and grow up together !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of shiny dragons & sparkling fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Lyuh with her first ever English fic ! Actually I'm not even sure this is any enjoyable, I just wanted to try and write something to get better at English and since this idea wouldn't leave my mind I just went and wrote it... If you want me to continue this or if you have any advice or remark, don't hesitate to tell me! I have two chapters planned for sure for the intro and a big idea of where this fic is going but I'm not sure to continue (doesn't want to "pollute" the Free! page with something that nobody enjoy.) I'll post the complete intro and just see how it goes so don't mind it if you don't like it and I'll just not post it.
> 
> That being said, I'm not good with titles so this fic has a very bad one ! As for the chapters, every title will be in French (I'll put the translation in English in the note every time thought) For this chapter the title is "La veille d'une aventure !" which means "The day before an adventure!" yes, I know it's lame, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Also, if any of you wants me to continue this, you are very welcome to give me ideas! Want a character to appear ? Someone to have a certain pokemon ? A dream couple ? Just tell me, I really need ideas on a lot of things~ 
> 
> I'll let you for now. Hope you enjoy this a minimum and if you want, give me feedback! (kudos or comments, critics accepted!)

“Haruka, you have to be a good boy and listen to you grand-mother while we're not here, you understand ?”

No, Haruka didn't understand why he couldn't go with them, he looked at his mother with big and confused blue eyes, sometimes glancing toward his father who was petting his Meganium's head while giving his son a comforting smile. The five year old boy knew that his parent's career was very important to them but still, the news of their departure hit the poor boy hard. Growing up between impressive Pokemon fights and naps surrounding by his mother's Arcanine's fur, Haruka was used to see how fired up both his parents could be about pokemon. They were still young, very talented trainers who seemed to dedicate their life to Pokemon training and, until now, Haruka always thought that he was part of this life too but a single sentence came crashing into the small tower of facts that the boy thought were inalterable truths. “Mother, we want to go back on our journey, can you keep Haruka while we're gone ?”

XXX

When Haruka opened his eyes this morning he was instantly assaulted by the first rays of sun of the day and a very familiar scent coming from the kitchen where his grandma was certainly preparing breakfast while humming a tune in time with the music coming from the small TV in the living room. Haruka knew this routine by heart, every morning was the same, waking up to the scent of mackerel, hearing the fletchlings and pidgeys gently singing to the new day, his mind still clouded by the dream that haunt his every nights of sleep. It's not that he's bitter or regretful, his parents don't mean that much to him anyway, he has his grand mother and Makoto, that's way enough for him ! (Or that's what he tries to convince himself of every morning because it's easier to say that than waiting for their return in vain.)

As every morning, the now 12 year old boy yawned et went straight to the bathroom to wash himself and get dressed before heading to the kitchen and greet the old woman, who smiled at him before he could even put one foot in the kitchen. It was a calm morning as always, eating together in silence while listening to both the music and the singing of the bird pokemons in the garden. While chewing on his fish and watching his grandmother humming around her glass of berry juice, Haruka realized something, this would be his last “normal” morning, the last time this routine would play out and this thought made him suddenly very awake. Tomorrow would be _the_ day he has been waiting for quite some time now. Determined to spend as much time with the only member of his family that had be willing to stay with him until now, Haruka finished eating quickly and went to his room to fetch his usual bag and the small box of food for their usual trip to the beach.

“No need to be in such a hurry, Haru-chan!”  
“Makoto is waiting, I don't want to make him worry and believe we're not coming.”  
“You know he'll never think such a thing, it's not even the time we usually leave!”

The young boy scrunched his eyebrows, looking displeased and earning a giggle from the old lady who ruffled his hair before going to her own room and fetch what she usually takes with her to pass the time. It has been a long time now since the first day they met Makoto at the beach and she was really glad to see her grandson taking such a liking to him. She always looked at them fondly as they played in the water, careful of the small pokemons that like to bathe in the shallow waters. She remember again the reaction the young boy had the first time his eyes met Makoto's scared ones, it was the first time since his parents had left that she saw such a strong emotion in the blue eyed kid.

They made their way, slowly, toward the sea that were only a mere ten minutes walk from their house. As always, Haruka was walking ahead, his big blue eyes glued on the bushes to make sure that no hungry pokemon would try to jump on them even if the village was calm with only pet pokemons. The duo arrived on the beach just as a bunch of wingulls finished an early meal of bread crumbs, no doubt having be fed by the sailors a while earlier. The kid watched them letting themselves be lazily transported by the warm air before running towards a familiar rock on the other side of the small beach. 

Haruka first met his very first and best friend at this exact same rock years ago, after his grandma took him to watch the sea in the hopes of cheering him up after his parents left. At the time both looked at each other with the same wary look one would have standing before a big and scary Houndoom but it changed very quickly and now, the two were always playing together at the same spot they first met. A gleam caught Haru's eyes and a small smile bloomed on his face as he calmly approached what he knew was his best friend, probably relaxing in the shallow waters. He got rid of his shoes, trying to make the less sound possible while putting them in his grandma's bag, before walking on his tiptoe so as to try and surprise Makoto.

Just as the boy put one fot in the water, he heard a little cry before being assaulted by a familiar weight and a flash of pink, falling right in the wet sand as a smooth skin nuzzled his cheek. Even knowing that it was impossible for him to win this little game, Haruka still tried everyday to surprise his friend whose ear was way too sharp to allow a child any chance to sneak on him. Haru sighed but still petted the head of the small and strangely pink dratini that was making himself comfortable on him.

Makoto, who had been named by Haru himself, was a timid but kind-natured “shiny” dratini that had been abandoned by his parents on the coast of their little village soon after hatching. When Haruka and his grandmother had fund him trembling and hurt behind a big rock, the pokemon was starved and had cut all over his bright and smooth skin. It didn't take more for the two to take a liking on the dragon and do their best to feed him and patch him up. At first Haruka had been very confused, the small Dratini was a lot different than the cute but proud blue dragons that he saw swimming gracefully in the pages on the “Rare Pokemons Encyclopedia” that his parents read to him when he was smaller, but his grandma explained to him that this one was what they called a “shiny pokemon”.

In this world, there was a very special sort of pokemon called shiny, some scientists believed it was a sort of non-dangerous pokemon sickness as was the “Pokerus” but none really had any explanation about that phenomenon. Some pokemon just hatched having a different colour than the others in their species as well as a seemingly sparkling appearance. Sadly, if these pokemons looked really beautiful, their reality was a lot less so. Shiny pokemon were know to be killed or abandoned by their parents of by predators in the wild. Too easily visible, they were often a threat for the rest of the family or group and rare were those who got to grow into adulthood... Makoto was one of the lucky shinies who didn't get immediately killed and succeeded in protecting himself until then. 

The day flew fast between splashing games and comfortable silences while watching the waves and soon it was already the time to say goodbye. Despite his calm attitude, Haruka still had trouble staying in place as the sun began to set and soon, the first cries of the hoothoots resounded in time with Haru's heartbeat. It was his last night of normalcy and the excitement and stress of a new adventure was making him uncharacteristically agitated. His grandmother smiled fondly at him when she kissed his forehead to wish him goodnight but still, the boy couldn't find sleep until late in the night.


End file.
